Previous work in vehicular path prediction for collision avoidance has primarily investigated vehicular models without incorporating digital map data.
Lytrivis et al. investigated linear vehicle models and Kalman filtering for short time-horizon predictions while using digital map information for longer time-horizon predictions as discussed by Panagiotis Lytrivis, Georgios Thomaidis, and Angelos Amditis, “Cooperative path prediction in vehicular environments,” in Proceedings of the Intelligent Transportation Systems Conference, Beijing, China, October 2008, pp. 803-808 (hereinafter Lytrivis et al.). Lytrivis et al. is incorporated herein by reference.
In Lytrivis et al., map information is not incorporated into the short time-horizon predictions. The accuracy of such predictions directly affects the reliability of the cooperative driving applications.